Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a marking machine for sections of vessels.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, marine engineering equipment including vessels is fabricated in sections and then the sections are assembled by welding. The assembly accuracy and efficiency determine the product quality and production cycle. To improve the assembly accuracy and efficiency, prior to assembly, the sections need measuring, marking and slicing. Currently, the marking operation is mainly manually made, which occupies a large number of berths, and the manual operation has low efficiency and poor accuracy, high labor intensity, and high operational risks.